pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Command and Pikmin
This is a command and conquer style game. well... sort of. A xover more actually. I do not own: the Command & Conquer Franchise, Halo, FEAR 2, Tabula Rasa, Paradox (a RA3 Mod), Story Tale One year has past since Pikmin 2. Hocotate Delivery Company has become a big time megacorp. Their are now just as succesful as the powerful megacorp Kriegheart. News of the Pikmin spread throughout the Hocotate system. Many people, mostly scientists, were intrigued by this strange new world. Kriegheart took a particular interest. Seeing how this world has many strange and untold mysteries hidden within the planet's core. Kriegheart had the public hooked. Everyone believes their only interests are the good of the people. A certain few say other wise. Deserters from the Kriegheart corp tell the Olimar that Kren Evrel, the head and face of Kriegheart, is planning something big. Olimar gathers a team of Hocotate's best, and the deserters from Kriegheart. What's Kriegheart up to? Olimar will get to the bottom of this. Characters Protagonists Olimar Louie President Professor Quinley - a brilliant scientist. Quinley accompanies Olimar on his journey for a chance to study the Pikmin. She's Olimar's sister. Fer Gren - a retired soldier with connections with Kren Evrel. He follows Olimar in hopes of revenge. Villia Jen - a 5-star journalist. She ventures with Olimar in order to uncover the unethnical side of Kreigheart. Frank Josren - A deserter from Kriegheart. He always questioned his superiors about their operations, and they always told him the less he knew the better. With that, he gathered a small group of employees like him, and ditched the company. He's recently join Olimar and his crew. He and his boys maintain the equipment of Olimar's expedition. Ered Sidwrow - An Engineer, who works for Hocotate freight. He fixes and repairs the fleet. He was recently hired. Kriegheart A powerful Megacorp. Specialising in research, mining, pharmacy, and military. On the front, they appear to be the good guys. But Olimar and his friends know better. There's something fishy about this organization espiacially with those vicious mercenaries under their control. Kren Evrel - the head and face of Kriegheart. Everyone thinks he's a great man. But we all know this dude means trouble. Sedeka - Kren's seductive and perverted secretary. An old high-school rival of Olimar's wife. Determined to take Olimar's heart. Figuratively. Professor Unfical '''- the head of the research division of Kriegheart. On the surface, he's a very moral and ethnical man. But really he's immoral and unethnical. '''Sergeant Rroenkro - The head of the mercenaries in Kriegheart. Drouie - Louie's brother and the head of the thugs for Kriegheart. Grumpesen - A large brute of a thug. He's the guy who makes sure all the other thugs stay in line. Controls Pikmin Pikmin Red Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Blue Pikmin Purple Pikmin White Pikmin Green Pikmin Orange Pikmin Pink Pikmin Brown Pikmin Grey Pikmin Critters Attack Dog (Red Bulborb) Guard Dog (Brown Bulborb) War Wolf (Green Bulborb) War Bear (Spotty Bulbear) Tiger (Spotty Bulgir) Hawk (4-winged Raptorr) Dolphin (Flipper Shrimp) Ray-Shark (Ray-Dumple) Get-ups Conscript Peacekeeper Imperial Warrior Flak Trooper Javelin Soldier Tankbuster Archer Maiden Spy Shinobi Tesla Trooper Desolator Cryo Legionnaire Rocket Angel Weapons Pikmin Legion Riot Shield Desert Phoenix Grummond-8 Pump Shotgun ADK-45 Assault Rifle Flakgun M64 Javelin Molotov cocktail Magnetic Mine C4 Kriegheart ZN-Combat Knife ZN-6 Combat Blade X-Staff .99 Revolver Seegert ACM46 9mm M6G Magnum ZZ3X Machine Pistol SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun D90 Shotgun Vollmer Ultra92 Auto-Shotgun MN776 Assault Shotgun M7 SMG Andra FD-99 SMG Patten PK470 AR MA5C Assault Rifle Kohler & Bock IDW-15 BR55 Battle Rifle Mk4 Deatomizer TPC Launcher Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle 99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle Armacham HV Hammerhead M380 Light Machine Gun N66 Chaingun AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Balzer LM10 Flamethrower M7057 Flamethrower KN6787 Cryo-Sprayer VX-0006 Virulent Dispenser HG76 Grenade Launcher MGL-271 Grenade Launcher M41 SSR Rocket Launcher Andra SR5 Rocket Launcher LAU-65D Missile Pod Shark FL-3 Laser Spartan Laser ZRX-23 Leech Gun DE-4 Polarity Gun CS54 Net Gun R89 Injector Gun 5R5 Torqueshell Rifle Type-12 Energy Weapon Mk16 Carbonizer M9 HE-DP Grenade XS Shock Grenade R3 Incendiary Grenade AT-L4 Proximity Mine Flash Grenade XT Shock-Field Grenade Drones Kriegheart Security Droid Pikmin Malacostra Terror Drone Burst Drone Vehicles Pikmin Grenade Chopper - Mortar Cycle Pyro Buggy - Sickle Mecha-Tengu Multigunner IFV Pounder SUV Sudden Transport Riptide ACV Steel Ronin Tsunami Tank Guardian Tank Hammer Tank Grinder Mirage Tank Reaper Pacifier FAV Striker-VX V4 Rocket Launcher Athena Cannon Wave-Force Artillery Apocalypse Tank King Oni Razdav Crusher Mech Future Tank X-1 Twinblade Cryocopter Vindicator Apollo-Fighter MiG Fighter Century Bomber Harbinger Gunship Kirov Airship Olympus-Class Air-Carrier Yari Minisub Sea-Wing Bullfrog Transport Stingray Hydrofoil Akula Sub Naginata Cruiser Assault Destroyer Dreadnought Shogun Battleship Land Whale Battleship - Aircraft Carrier Giga-Fortress Kriegheart M274 Mongoose - A simple transport quad.Used by both civillians and private military companies all over Hocotate. Fast and reliable. Can carry two, a driver, and a passenger. The passenger can attack if armed. This vehicle is used by both Hocotate freight and Kriegheart. ER45 Attack Bike - M12 Warthog - M14 Prowler - M16 Raider - MJR-7 Cyclops - 4R5 Reckoner - M808B Scorpion IST - Infantry Support Tank. TX-6 Avenger - A light assault tank. These guys have medium armor, and are fast. They also drop mines. These guys are used in swarms, and thus expect to see Kriegheart send these guys right off the assembly line. M809C Hunter Tank - A heavy tank. It's a lot different then the Scorpion. It appears more like an 8-wheeled APC with a big cannon it. These guys are fast, armored, and tough. DRX-48 Flame Tank - TX-56 Stealth Tank - ZX-001 Scorpion Tank - Z'X-008.9 Spider Tank' - ZX-008 Widow - M05FR Mantis - M1514 Specter - M2129 Cobra - M3230 Underminer - M765 Wolverine - ZXY-3 Avatar - ZX-5 Mastodon - M312 Elephant - M212 Gremlin - D77H Pelican - AV-14 Hornet - AV-16 Falcon - AV-28 Sparrowhawk - AV-276 Vulture - DRN-8 Kodiak - Defenses Kriegheart Guard Tower Watch Tower Pikmin Sentry Gun Flak Cannon Multigunner Turret Defender-VX Tesla Coil Spectrum Tower Wave-Force Tower Piklopedia Wild-life Anode Beetle - Antenna Beetle Armored Cannon Beetle - Beady-Long-Legs Brown Bulborb Bulbmin Bumbling Snitchbug Burrowing Snagret - Chick-Raptor - A strange new type of enemy, Olimar never seen this bipedal bird-like creature with a saurian head, filled with sharp-teeth. Presumely a de-evolution of some birds. Crow-Raptor - Dwarf Brown Bulborb Dwarf Green Bulborb Dwarf Orange Bulborb Dwarf Red Bulborb Dwarf Spotty Bulbear Eagle Raptor Falcon Raptor Goolix Green Bulborb Hairy Bulborb Hawk Raptor Orange Bulborb Owl Raptor Pearly Clamclamp Puffstool - Puffy Blowhog Raven Raptor Red Bulborb Smoky Progg Snow Bulborb Spotty Bulbear Swooping Snitchbug Water Dumple White Wollywog Wogpole Wollywog Yellow Bulborb Yellow Wollywog The Eternal Guard Eternal Guard Sniper Brute Defender Old Pikmin Goblin Ghoul Orc Gnoll Fish Troll Ogre Kriegheart Kriegheart may seem like they have a big heart, but once you meet their "employees" you'll think otherwise. Kriegheart has hired so many mercenaries they have their own personal army. Thugs The regular employees of Kriegheart. They're just simple... thugs... for hire. No real skill in combat. They mostly use brute strength and rely on numbers. Also they're easy to take down. They're wearing simple suits, and helmets. Just toss one pikmin on them, and the Pikmin will crack the helmets and the thugs will suffocate to death. Gruesome yes, but hey, they're fault. Worker - A simple thug. Paid well enough to do his job. Maintain the machinery and move stuff. Also good with tools, and can drive vehicles. Rowdy Worker - These thugs are most likely prisoners on their parole. Their much more psychotic then regular workers, and thus more dangerous. Brute - Big Guy - Security Guard - Heavy Guard - Mercenaries These guys... now they are a problem. They're not simple minded thugs hired to do the worker's job. They're the muscle who protects Kriegheart's interests. They're skilled and expert solders. They actually use tactics and work together to bring down their foes. Also they're wearing full body armor, and they're carrying actually weaponry. Full time military grade. Their armor can be cracked, but it's a LOT harder then the helmets on the thugs. Headshots won't work, since their helmets are reinforced. If they're armor does crack... yeah, they will suffocate. Grunt - the basic footsoldier. They usually carry assault rifles, rocket launchers, and sometimes flamethrowers. Close-Combat - Explosive Expert - Scout - Covert Ops - Spec Ops - Shock Trooper - Nex-Gen - Support - Samurai - Veteran - Heavy - Engineer - Rifleman - Tanker - Jet-Trooper - Sea Trooper - Commander - Razor Bite - the most ferocious quadrupped animal on Hocatete, but still trainable. Various militias and corporations use these as guard dogs. Pikmin Controllers One of Unfical's many experiments. Trying to figure out why the Pikmin are so easily controlled by the likes of Hocate. Many results wear failures. So instead Unfical went for just controlling one type at a time. so far only the 5 basic pikmin. These guys wear skin-tight suits. Meaning they can't be cracked opened like thugs and mercenaries. This is a result of one of those failures. But they aren't as armored and they can be killed quickly. They have complete control over the pikmin they command, and they probably had some time to practice since they command them with great efficiency. Red Controller Yellow Controller Blue Controller Purple Controller White Controller Pikmin Experiments Other Experiments Items Treasures Items Field Objects Locations The Impact Site The Forest Hope Forest Navel The Distant Spring The Final Trial Valley of Repose Awakening Wood Perplexing Pool The Wistful Wild "Unknown 1" Location Type: Giant Scrapyard "Unknown 2" Location Type: Asphalt "Unknown 3" Location Type: Deep Woods "Unknown 4" Location Type: Beach "Unknown 5" Location Type: Coral Reef "Unknown 6" Location Type: Desert "Unknown 7" Location Type: Bamboo Forest "Unknown 8" Location Type: Backyard "Unknown 9" Location Type: Big Old Machine (Bulldozer) "Unknown 10" Location Type: Arctic "Unknown 11" Location Type: Ruins "Unknown 12" Location Type: African Savannah "Unknown 13" Location Type: Amazon Rainforest "Unknown 14" Location Type: Rockies "Unknown 15" Location Type: Swampy Island "Zombies!" "Unknown 16" Location Type: Military Base "Unknown 17" Location Type: Volcano Kreigheart Distant World HQ The Forgotten Land of Pik-Pik After pumping a lot of money into all that research, Evrel has found the lost land of the Pikmin. Guarded by many dangerous foes and monstrous pikmin, this land is extremely dangerous. Enemies: Bulbmin, Mamuta, Smoky Progg, Eternal Guard, EG Sniper, EG Brute, EG Defender, Grunt, Covert Ops, Shock Trooper, Nex-Gen, Samurai, Veteran, Heavy, Engineer, Rifleman, Tanker Jet-Trooper, Sea Trooper, Commander, Razor Bite, You start in a small crevice, right next to the Kriegheart landing zone. You can take a hidden path which goes right beside their base, or you can march right through it. Evrel has order most of his forces to come to this land, and thus there will be an endless supply of Mercenaries. The toughest foes Kriegheart can dish out is coming here, so expect heavy resistance. Over the small hill which is in front of both bases, is a huge temple-city, and Kriegheart and it's defenders are in skirmishes all over the map. Best to let each other kill themselves. Caves: Modes Trivia *The Get ups are based on the infantry units from various Command & Conquer games. Particulary Red Alert 3, and Tiberium Twilight. Also the upcoming and promising RA3 mod: Paradox. *Also the weapons are based on Halo, Tabula Rasa, The Conduit, and FEAR 2. *Kriegheart's vehicles are based on the Halo universe. They also use the vehicles from CnC 4: Tiberian Twilight. *Kriegheart's mercenaries all wear MJOLNIR armor from Halo. They are: **Grunt - Mark VI **Close-Combat - CQB **Explosive Expert - EOD **Scout - Scout **Covert Ops - Rogue **Spec Ops - Security **Shock Trooper - ODST **Nex-Gen - EVA **Support - Recon **Samurai - Hayabusa **Veteran - Mark V Category:TemhotaTech Category:Non-Canon Games